OS: Les roses
by Fredou26
Summary: Hermione Granger, médicomage de haut niveau à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, reçoit une rose rouge le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mais de qui? Deux mois passent. À chaque jour sa rose, mais jusqu'à quand? /OS de romance et de drame sur le couple Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy/ Bonne lecture! *Après Poudlard* (CHAPITRE 2 RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteure: _**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir! Bienvenue sur une simple et magnifique OS sur mon couple poudlardesque préféré, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy! Ce One Shot est un drame avec une touche d'amour. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! C'est comme un cadeau de Noël et pour m'excuser de ma lenteur à l'écriture de mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**OS Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy:**_

**_Les roses _**

Le matin du 14 février, la Saint-Valentin, la fameuse journée des amoureux, Hermione Granger, la petite surdouée et chouchou de l'école de sorcelleries de Poudlard, était encore endormie, jusqu'à ce que son réveil matin lui annonce avec un drôle de « bip bip » qu'il était cinq heures. Elle se réveilla, puis se leva. Hermione faisait la même chose tous les matins : elle se réveillait, elle allait prendre une douche, s'habillait, déjeunait en lisant « La Gazette du sorcier », maintenant que la compagnie avait des journalistes compétents et qui écrivaient la vérité, pas comme cette pie de Rita Skeeter, depuis longtemps renvoyée du journal, Hermione lisait la gazette. Ensuite, elle se pomponnait un peu et partait en direction de Sainte-Mangouste, là où elle travaillait en tant que médicomage qualifiée de haut niveau.

En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, la mademoiselle en question sortit de son lit et bailla. Elle avait mal dormit et manquait de sommeil, mais bon, avec son adoration au métier qu'elle pratiquait, elle alla, à contrecœur, prendre une bonne douche froide pour reprendre ses esprits et se réveiller pour de bon.

Après être sortie de la douche, elle se prépara. Sécha ses cheveux et après plusieurs coups de peigne sans succès, elle plaça ses cheveux mêlés le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Dès qu'elle se considérait « correcte » pour aller travailler, elle enfila son uniforme d'infirmière magique et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

À l'instant où elle ouvrit sa porte, elle s'attendait à voir trôner sa gazette sur son perron, mais son attention se porta sur une toute autre chose.

Une rose.

Une rose rouge sang, rouge comme le cœur, rouge comme… l'amour. Elle resta figée là, à regarder cette fleur si magnifique que ça en était désagréable. Soudain, elle se sentit observée, regardant de droite à gauche, ne voyant personne, elle ne savait pas qui la regardait, sûrement son imagination. Elle prit la rose et son journal en vitesse et s'enferma dans sa demeure.

Hermione était stupéfaite et abasourdie. Qui aurait voulu lui donner une rose rouge en cette journée des amours? Un admirateur secret! Que c'était amusant et intriguant! Un sourire resplendit sur le visage de la jeune femme, puis disparu aussitôt qu'il était apparu. C'était peut-être une blague, une mauvaise blague. Elle remplit alors un vase d'eau et mis la rose dedans. La gazette, placée au coin de sa table attira son attention. Elle chassa alors la rose de sa tête pour se concentrer à la lecture de son journal.

Elle finit de manger en même temps qu'elle terminait sa lecture. Elle était fin prête à partir.

Il faisait frisquet dans le centre-ville de Londres, où Hermione habitait, mais il faisait beau. Une merveilleuse journée l'accueillait à bras ouverts. De la neige était tombée pendant la nuit et les rues londoniennes étaient recouvertes d'une légère traînée de celle-ci. Une fine brise soufflait en emportant quelques flocons blancs scintillants avec elle. Quelques-uns se perdirent dans la tignasse de la brunette.

Hermione portait un joli manteau brun, parfait en cette saison froide. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et donnaient un joli air à la sorcière.

Elle commença alors sa marche vers Sainte-Mangouste.

Sa journée avait passée très vite, de patients en patients, de chambres en chambres de ci à ça, toute la journée. Mais Hermione était habituée, c'est son quotidien. Même épuisée, elle était toujours heureuse et fière d'elle. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Enfin chez elle, elle s'assit sur sa chaise berçante, sortit un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel, « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait cette brique par cœur, à chaque lecture, son cœur se réchauffait de bonheur. Ce livre lui rappelait les plus belles années de sa vie, aussi les pires, mais elle les avait oubliées, en fait, elle ne voulait pas y penser et ces souvenirs s'effritaient peu à peu.

Après sa lecture, Hermione prépara son souper. Un repas simple, pas compliqué, des pâtes! Avec en accompagnement une petite salade du jardin et du bon pain à l'ail.

Hermione se régala. Elle nettoya la table et son regard fut encore pris par la fleur rouge. Qui?...Qui lui avait envoyé cette rose?

Puis, prise d'une fatigue subite, elle alla se coucher, même s'il était tôt.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de rêver de la rose. Des visages d'hommes aussi beaux les-uns que les autres se faufilaient un passage à travers les rêves de la jeune femme. Aucuns ne semblaient familiers, des personnages issus de l'imagination fertile de la sorcière.

Après son réveil, elle commença sa journée comme elle l'avait fait la veille, mais une chose avait changé. À l'habitude, elle pensait à ses patients, mais en ce matin de 15 février, Hermione pensait à la fleur qu'elle avait reçue.

Le ventre d'Hermione gargouilla, lui disant que c'était l'heure de manger. Elle prépara alors des tartines au Nutella et commença à marcher vers sa porte d'entrée, mais s'arrêta. Elle pensait encore à cette rose, elle prit tout de même son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la porte et encore une fois… Une rose. La même couleur que la première. Le sentiment que quelqu'un la regardait qu'elle avait ressenti le jour d'avant la repris. Elle regarda encore partout sur et autour de la rue, mais ne vit personne. Elle prit alors la rose et sa gazette qu'elle était sur le point d'oublier et rentra.

La rose qu'elle venait de recevoir rejoint la première dans le même vase.

Hermione commença alors à manger, sans quitter les deux fleurs des yeux.

Finalement, l'heure du départ arriva et elle partit alors vers son travail.

Des roses et encore d'autres roses, une par jour pendant environ 2 mois, en fait exactement 2 mois, on était le 14 avril et Hermione sortit de son lit et courut, littéralement à la porte. Pendant ces deux mois, elle avait commencé à apprécié les roses et elle était excitée d'en recevoir une de plus. Elle se sentait importante, aimée et désirée. Ne sachant pas par qui, mais elle se sentait bien.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée devant la scène qui lui sautait aux yeux.

Une gazette.

Seulement une gazette.

Pas de rose.

Pas de cette merveilleuse rose rouge.

Il ne ventait pas aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas s'être envolée.

La jeune femme, où aucun sourire ne scintillait sur son visage comme à l'habitude, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle rentra, ne prit pas la peine de se préparer un repas, la faim l'avait abandonné. Elle ouvrit sa gazette, mais rien n'avait l'air intéressant. Elle se décida alors à partir travailler même si elle aurait tout fait pour rester chez elle, seule, comme toujours.

En rentrant à son appartement, le soir, Hermione n'avait pas changé. Elle était aussi déprimée que la matinée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et cela paraissait. Elle se prépara un thé et le but d'une lenteur impossible à battre. Il lui restait un fond froid qu'elle jeta. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui redonner le sourire. Elle alla donc se coucher, sans même manger.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile, la mademoiselle ne voulait pas se lever, mais en bonne dame, elle se mit debout. Elle alla tout de même chercher sa gazette, mais avec moins d'entrain et d'excitation que la veille. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Pas de rose.

C'était finit.

Elle était redevenue, Mlle Hermione Granger, sorcière qualifiée, sans importance.

Elle prit sa gazette et allait commencer à la feuilleter lorsqu'elle vit en première page :

« _Un Malefoy frappé par une voiture, un véhicule moldus_ »

Hermione, intriguée commença à lire :

« _Hier, le 14 avril vers 4h30 du matin, le jeune Drago Malefoy âgé de 27 ans seulement se promenait dans les rues de Londres. _

_Peu après son départ de son appartement situé sur la rue St-Pine, M. Malefoy aurait voulu traverser cette rue pour se rendre sur l'avenue Warner, »_

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Elle habitait sur l'avenue Warner.

«_mais en traversant, il fut frappé par une voiture moldue et mourut sur le coup. _

_Personne ne sait ce que voulait faire le jeune homme, mais une vieille dame moldue nous a dit qu'il passait, tous les jours, avec quelque chose dans la main. Cette chose est en fait une jolie rose rouge. _

_Nous n'en savons pas plus au sujet de ce tragique accident._ »

Hermione, sous le choc laissa tomber la gazette et amena ses mains à sa bouche tout en regardant les roses encore en vies dans le vase qui avait contenues toutes celles qu'elle avait reçu.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteure:**_

**Alors, vos impressions? Je sais, je suis cruelle, je tues notre beau blond, mais bon, c'est un DRAME! J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié, aimé ou encore mieux, adoré! Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire mon OS.**

**Fredou26, auteure en herbe.**

**P.S.: Un review ne fait pas de mal!**


	2. Réponse aux reviews

**_RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:_**

**Samyyee33:** Bijouuur! Merci infiniment pour la review, très apprécié! ^^ Sinon, j'avais eu la même idée que toi concernant la rose: qu'ils aillent une vie cutie, puis hop, une petite fille au prénom de Rose. Je vais y penser, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets pour l'instants et je ne crois pas faire une fanfic avec cette OS. Merci quand même!

Je t'aime aussi! :3

**Cherlfoy:** Évidemment que c'est dramatique, c'est un drame, une DRAMA! Sinon contente que l'histoire t'ai plu! Bisous!

**DramionePower04:** *Larmes de joie* Merci pour ta review! Elle m'a fait chaud au coeur! M.a.g.n.i.f.i.q.u.e écrit 4 fois avec en plus vraiment géniale!? Oh mon Dieu, merciiiii! OwO Et à la prochaine!

**Rosalieemmamailie:** Coucou! C'est triste oui... Drama power! xP Pour ta question "Pourquoi Drago n'est pas allé voir Hermione à la place de juste lui donner des roses à chaque jour?", eh bien, il était certain qu'elle le détestait et si elle lui disait qu'elle le haïssait, il ne pourrait pas survivre. Quelque chose du genre! Drago était juste trop peureux et pas assez courageux pour aller dire son amour à sa belle... Triste, mais bon, c'était le but de ma fic'! Merci pour le review, c'est toujours apprécié!

* * *

_Voili voilou pour cet OS! Ravie qu'elle vous a plus pour ceux qui ont aimé et pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé euh... TANT PIS POUR VOUS! Nan, je déconne! x) Encore merci!_

_Fredou26, auteure en herbe._


End file.
